A True Love Story
by digimonpokemonstories
Summary: Leave Reviews And Tell Me What You Think Hope You Will Like The Story. Hope Soon You Can Come To Love The Story. I Will Update Tuesdays, Thursdays, And Saturdays
1. Chapter 1

**This Story Of Course Is About The Main Characters Of Pokemon I Love Most Of Them So I Hope You'll Enjoy My Story.**

**A New School !**

"Dawn Honey" Johanna Said To Her 14 Year-Old Daughter Dawn. "Just Five More Mintues Mom" Dawn Replied Sleepy. She Had Been Up Most Of The Night Before Trying To Put Her Clothes, Dressers, Desk, Mirror, Stuff Animals In Her New Room. "Dawn You Said That 10 Mintues Ago" Her Mother Said With A Bit Of Impatient In Her Voice "But Mom It's To Early" She Responed. "Honey It's 6:45 School Starts At 8:00" Johanna Said "See Mom Way Too Early" Dawn Said As She Covered Her Face With Her Blanket. Her Mother Quickly Takes It Off So She Can Hear The Next Thing She Is Going To Say "Sweetie You Take Forever To Get Ready Remember The First Time You Started Middle School At Sinnoh. Dawn Started Blushing As She Remembered That Bad Bad Bad Day. "Mom It Was Just That One Time" She Said "Dawn You Went To School With Your Hair A Mess And A Pair Of Bunny Slippers You Got Lucky You Didn't Get Suspended" Her Mother Said "I Know Tha-" She Was Cut Off By Her Mom "Just Get Up And Get Hurry Ok I Don't Want That Happening To You In High School" "Fine" She Said Not To Happy.

**Dawn's POV**

After About An Hour I Was Ready. "Guess Mom Was Right" I Thought To Myself "Well Time For A New School Man Oh Man Am I Nervous" I Said Talking To My Reflection. "Dawn Let's Go Before Your Late" I Heard Mom Yell From Downstairs "Coming" I Replied. When We Got The Front Of The School I Looked At My Cell Phone To See It Was 7:58 "So It Takes 18 Mintues To Get From My House To School" She Thought To Herself While Staring At The Huge School. I Had To Admit I Was A Bit Nervous Well Not A Bit But A Whole Lot I Had Every Right To Be Nervous Starting High School With No Friends Is Tough. As I Was About To Start Thinking Of Everyone Back Home My Mom Started Talking To Me. "Dawn Honey Are You Nervous" She Asked I Turned To Look At Her And Saw The Worry Look In Her Face. "I Can't Tell Her The Truth Cause She'll Worry Even More" I Thought "No Mom I'm Fine" I Lied "Well Honey I'm Really Worried About This You Starting A New School And All I-" This Time I Cut Off My Mom "Mom No Need To Worry" I Said With A Smile "Dawn Honey I Worry Even More When You Say That" I Could See She Was Really Worried About Me "Mom" I Said As I Touched Her Hand "I'll Be Fine Don't Worry" Her Worry Looked Disappeared And A Smile Appeared "Alright Now Go On Be A Good Girl And Don't Get Into Any Trouble" I Nodded And Got Out Of The Car "Bye Mom" I Said To Her "Love You" "Love You Too Sweetie" She Replied Than She Drove Off Now I Was Alone.

**Normal POV**

Dawn Than Heard The Bell To Signal The Start Of School The Start Off High School. As She Walked Into The School She Could See Girls Hugging Each Other, Guys Doing Handshakes. She Thought To Herself "Oh Great I'm Gonna Be The Only Loner Here". She Walked Through The Hallway Trying To Find Her Locker She Was Lucky That The First Week Of School Allows You To Have 10 Mintues Of Passing Period. As She Walked Around Looking For Her Locker Alot Of Upperclassmen Keep Hitting On Her But She Just Ignored Them And Looked Down At Her Paper To See Her Locker Number.

**Dawn POV**

"Where The Heck Is Locker 180 At" I Thought To Myself Looking At My Sheet With All My Stuff. All Of A Sudden I Felt Something Crash Into Me And I Fell Hard On My Butt "Ouch" I Said Than I Heard Another Voice Say "Sorry" "It's Ok It Was My Fault I Wasn't Really Looking At Where I Was Going" I Said I Opened My Eye To Someone With Amazing Brown Eyes And A Smile On His Face. I Blushed A Little I Know I Could Feel My Face Heat Up A Bit Then The Young Guy Offered Me His Hand. "He Let Me Help You Up" He Said As His Hand Touched Mine I Felt Sudden Spark So I Blushed Even More. "T-Thank You" I Said Stuttering "Do You Need Any Help With Anything" He Asked "He's So Kind" I Thought To Myself Not Realizing I Was Staring At Him "Ummm Hello You There" He Asked "Oh Sorry I Was Just Lost In My Mind" I Said This Made Him Laugh A Bit "Cute Laugh Too" I Thought To Myself. "So Need Any Hel-" He Was Cut Off This Time By Some Girl With Orange Hair "Ummm Ash What Are You Doing With This Loser" She Said I Would Of Said Something But I Was To Busy Cause Now I Know His Name Ash. "Misty Chill We Just Bumbed Into Each Other And I Was Seeing If She Needed Help" Ash Said. "Well She Can Find Someone Else's Boyfriend To Help Her Cause Your Sure As Heck Aren't" She Said A Bit Loud "Jeez This Girl Has Problems" I Thought To Myself "Hold On She Said Someone Else's Boyfriend That Means-" I Was Cut Off My Thought By Ash "Sorry Can't Help Today Maybe Some Other Time Ummm" He Said Not Knowing My Name "Oh I'm Dawn" I Told Him "Nice To Meet You Dawn See You Around" He Said With A Smile As His Girlfriend Grabbed His Hand And Walked Away With Him. "That Sucks He So Cute And Nice But Already Taken By A Mean Girl" I Thought To Myself "Oh Well" I Said As I Continued To Look For My Locker.

*6 Mintues Later*

"Ah Finally Found You" I Said To Myself "Ok 12-4-1" I Said To Myself But It Didn't Work "Ugh" I Said A Little Loud "Excuse Me Having Trouble There" Someone From Behind Asked Me I Turned Around To See A Pretty Girl With Brown Hair And Brown Eyes. "Ummm Yes I Can't Figure This Out" I Told Her "Here Let Me Try" She Said Cheerfully After 2 Mintues She Couldn't Figure It Out "Are You Sure You Wrote The Combonation Down Right" She Said "Yes Look" I Said As I Handed Her The Paper She Than Got A Curious Face On Her "Let Me Try Something" She Said As She Turned Back To The Lock And It Opened This Time. "Ah No Way How'd You Do It" I Asked Her "Easy I Just Figured You Put The Wrong Number I Was Right It Should Have Been 9 Not 4" She Said "Oh" I Said A Bit Embarrassed. She Laughed A Bit "Not Funny" I Said With A Smile "Yes It Is I'm May And You Are" She Asked "I'm Dawn Nice To Meet You May" I Said "Same Here" She Replied Happily. "So Are You New Here I've Never Seen You Around" She Asked "Yeah Me And Mom Recently Moved Here" I Replied "Your Gonna Love It Here Trust Me Just Stay Away From The Drama" She Said I Laughed A Bit "I'll Try My Best May" "Oh Let Me See Your Schedule" She Asked. I Nodded As I Handed Her My Schedule Than I Saw A Smile On Her Face "Great We Have Every Class Expect Art, Health And Math" She Said Cheerfully "Oh My Goodness" I Said Happily "Oh Let's Hurry We Have 2 Mintues To Get There" May Said.

"Finally We Made It Here" May Said Out Of Breath " I Agree" I Said Just As Tired. Than I Heard Someone Clear There Throat Behind Us. "You Gonna Move Anytime Soon May" Asked A Green Haired Boy "Shut . . . . Up . . . Drew" May Said Breathless " Awww Is Pumpkin Tired" He Said "Not In The Mood Drew" May Said As She Went Into The Class Room I Followed Her. "Who Was That" I Asked Her With A Little Smirk "Stop It He Just An Annoying Friend" She Said "If You Say So" I Said With A Smirk. Than I Looked At The Door To See That Drew Kid Walk In And Than He Walked In.

**Normal POV**

Shortly After Drew Walking In Ash Walked In Also Then The Bell Rang For Class To Start There Were 2 Seats Behind May And Dawn. So They Sat Behind Them So Drew Could Bug May A Little Bit More. After The Teacher Took Roll She Started Talking " Welcome To Freshmen English Everyone Now I Know I Look Like A Not So Fun Teacher But I Am That's Why For Today I'll Let You All Get To Know Each Other Does That Sound Fair" She Asked The Class And Most Nodded There Head "Good" She Said Happily And Took A Seat At Her Desk. "Hey You Dawn Right The One The Bumbed Into Me" Ash Whispered Into Dawn's Ear Which Caught Her Off Guard "Uh-Uh Ummm Y-Yeah That Was Me S-Sorry Again" Dawn Said Stuttering Again Ash Simply Smiled And Said "Don't Worry It's Ok Not Everyday You Get To Meet A Cute Girl By Accident" Those Word Caused Dawn To Turn Red. "T-Thank You" She Said Blushing "Oooooh Look At You Dawn Your Blushing Like Crazy" May Pointed Out Which Made Drew And Ash Curious And Took A Look For Themselfs. "Awwww Ashy Look You Made Blush" Drew Said Ash Saw This And Smiled As Well "Well Isn't That Just The Cutest Thing Ever" Ash Said Which Only Made Dawn Blush More "Stop Ash You Too Kind" She Said "Your Boyfriend Is Lucky To Such A Beautiful Girl" He Said To Her At This Point Drew And May Weren't Paying Attention. "I Don't Have A Boyfriend" I Said I Added Some More "Your Girlfriend Misty Is A Lucky Girl Tho To Have Such A Sweet Guy" "Well She's Lucky But I'm Not" He Said A Bit Disappointed Her Heart Started Racing With Excitement Thinking To Herself "Is He Going To Break It Off With Her" What Do You Mean" She Asked Him "I Mean I'm Not Lucky Cause I Really Can't Talk To Girls Because Of Misty We're Lucky She Doesn't Have This Class" He Said With A Smile "So Cute' She Thought.

After That Little Conversation They Sat In A Group To Get To Know Each Other They Found Out Drew And Ash Have Been Best Friends Since They Were In Diapers, May And Drew Kissed In The 6th Grade Reason For Why Drew Can't Get Over Her. Than The Teasing Came "So Ashy Gonna End Things With Misty For This Cutie" Drew Asked Ash This Caused Dawn To Blush And Think Maybe But Than Heard Ash Say "Drew You Know I Love Misty Dumbass" He Said a Bit Angry. "Oh Come On She A Total Bit-" Drew Stopped Talking As Ash Gave Him A Glare "I Was Gonna Say Bitter Girl Ash" He Said Proud He Found A Different Word. "Well Like I Said I Love Misty And I'm Not Gonna Leave Her For Someone I Just Meant" Ash Said Dawn Was A Bit Hurt And Disappointed.

*Last Class Of The Day*

As Dawn Sat In Her Health Class All By Herself She Couldn't Help But Think Of Ash And How He Is Just So Amazing But Than Realizing He Has A Girlfriend Yes A Total Bit... I Mean Bitter Girl. She Doesn't Deserve Him She Continued To Think But Soon She Lost Her Train Of That As Ash Walked Into The Door. She Sat Up Quickly Excited Hoping He Can See Her And Indeed He Did With A Big Smile He Went Her Way But Than The Next Thing Was Such A Pain In The Butt For Her.

**Hahaha Well Sorry About The Little Cliff Hanger But Can't Tell You Everything Just On The First Day Of School You Know What I Mean But I Hope You Enjoyed It Leave Some Reviews Hope You Enjoy This Series.**


	2. Chapter 2 Flashback And Battle

**I Really Hope Everyone Is Enjoying This Story So Far Hopefully It Can Get More Attention And Viewers And Reviews.**

**DAWN"S POV**

As I saw Ash walking towards me I just got happier and happier, but than it all stopped as soon as I saw who came behind him. It was Misty and when she saw that Ash was heading towards me she grabbed his hand and they moved else where but I could she a look of disappointment. "I was hoping Ash was going to sit with me" I thought to myself "oh well maybe tomorrow or when Misty isn't around".

After the final bell rang I was the last to get out of class but to my surprise when I got out of the classroom Ash was there waiting for me. "Oh Ash what are you doing here shouldn't you be with Misty" I asked "well you see I told her I was going to stay after class for tutoring and she left me" he said "oh well i'm sorry about that" I told him "i'm not sorry I told her that because I knew she would leave I really just wanted some time alone with you" he said smiling "a-alone with me" I said blushing "not not like that" he said while turning his head away from me but I could still see him blushing. "So what time are you going home" he asked "well I was gonna take the bus home but if you want to hang out we can" I said blushing still "well great cause me and Drew were going to the park and we were wondering if you two would like to join us" he said smiling. "Well i'm sure May won't mind going with me so let's go her class is on the other side of the school" I told him "well in that case we should get going" he said with his yet again cute smile "I could stare at him smiling all day" I thought to myself.

"So Dawn where are you from" Ash asked me "i'm from sinnoh were you born here in kanto" I asked him with a smile. "Yeah" he said smiling "so what was the reason you and your mother moved" He asked "well it's kinda of a long story" I told "I've got nothing but time" he told me with a smile "ok well the reason we moved was because...

~Flashback To Dawn's Summer In Sinnoh~

**NORMAL POV**

"Come on come on pick up already" said a 13 year-old Dawn who was trying to contact her best friend ashley. "Damn it no answer" she said as she threw her phone on her bed and went to go sit on her bean bag chair "I sure hope ashley is ok" she thought to herself at that moment she heard her phone ring. She instantly jumped for it and answered "Ashley" she said yelling into the phone "babe no it's me" a young boy teenager said "oh Kenny it's just you" she said a bit disappointed "i'm guessing ashley is still at the clinic" he asked his worried girlfriend. "Yes she's been there since 8 in the morning" she said "don't worry babe i'm sure she isn't pregnant" he said "but what if she is how will she take care of the baby" dawn said worried "just calm down babe listen I gotta go i'll call you later ok" he said "oh well alright babe bye love you" she said as he hung up "guess he must be real busy" she said to herself.

After what seem forever to dawn which was really only about 20 mintues her best friend finally called her back. "Finally ashley I was worried sick about you how'd it go" she asked her best friend "Dawn i'm i'm pregnant" she told her as she began to cry over the phone. "Oh no no no have you told barry your pregnant" she asked. "No i'm to nervous and scared to do it alone please come with to tell him i'm going to meet him today at the park" she said "of course I will ashley" Dawn said "okay meet you there bye" with that she hung up "mom can you take me to the park to meet with ashley" she asked her mother "of course honey" she said to her daughter.

After 10 mintues Dawn arrived at park and went to the bench where Ashley said she would be waiting. "Ashley" Dawn said as she ran to her best friend's side who was crying her eyes out "Dawn what am I going to do me and Barry aren't ready to be parents" she said crying on Dawn's shoulder. "I know it's going to be rough but remember you have me, barrym and kenny so don't worry we're here for you all the way" Dawn said trying her best to comfort her best friend. "Dawn it's worse than that the real reason I called you her to come to the park is because Barry isn't the father I haven't had sex with him only with" she stopped her sentence trying to figure out if she should say the next thing. "What you cheated on Barry with who" Dawn asked trying to figure out this whole mess "Kenny" she said low "who" Dawn said unsure what she said "Kenny ok me and kenny had sex" this cause dawn to make a shock face "i'm really sorry Dawn just me and Kenny were at this party and we were playing truth or dare and they-" Dawn cut her off by slaping her in the face "no I don't want to here it what you and kenny did there is no excuse for it" said with tears streaming down her face. "I trusted you and Kenny and this is the thanks I get" she said "you know what I won't be here for you or Kenny and you can count on me telling Barry about this" she said "please don't please" Ashley said crying "I love him" she said. "If you really loved him you wouldn't have fucked my boyfriend just because of some truth or dare game your nothing but a slut Ashley" Dawn said yelling at while she still cried. She than started to walk away from her no ex-bestfriend leaving her there to cry and think about what she's has done ruining two relationships.

~Back to the present~

With Ash and Dawn sitting on the stairs with Ash holding Dawn while she cried into his chest "there there Dawn you don't have to say anything more just forget about it ok" he said trying to stop her crying. "I can't forget about Ash I try and try but at the end I always remember how they hurt me" she said still crying "I understand it's hard real hard but i'm here for you" he said smiling down at her. "I'm sorry Ash but after what has happen to me I can't trust anyone" she said "I see well in that case I know what my goal is to get you to trust in others" he said with a smile on his face "No you don't have to do that" she said "true but your my friend Dawn and i'll always help my friends" he said "oh Ash your just the sweetest" Dawn said as she hugged him "Uh uh thanks Dawn" Ash said blushing hard. That's when Dawn noticed she was hugging him and also turned red "sorry about that Ash" she told him "no need to apologize I liked it" he said.

"Anyways we should go get May" she said standing up "your right Drew is probably-" he was cut off "right behind you wondering if we're going to the damn park" he said angry. This made both Ash and Dawn laugh "relax we were just now heading to her class" ash said "oh well let's go" Drew said walking ahead of the two "uh Drew it's this way" Ash said this made dawn giggle "I knew that" he said walking the other.

When they arrived to May's class she was already gone "excuse me but where is may" Drew asked the teacher. "Hmmm if I can recall she said she was going to train outside with her pokemon" she said to the young man "thank you so much" he said. "Ok the teacher said she is outside with her pokemon" he told Ash and Dawn "well let's go" Ash said heading towards the field outside the school.

"Look there she is with her Blaziken and Beautifly" Dawn said pointing to May and her pokemon "well let's go get her" Drew said. They all walked to May and she hasn't notice them so Drew decided to sneak up on her not a good idea. As Drew got closer and closer to May from behind her Blaziken noticed this and used flamethower on Drew lucky for him he saw and jumped back "Blaziken what's-" she stopped as she turned around to a scared Drew and Ash along with Dawn laughing at him. "Oh it's you what do you want" she said "well we were going to the park and wondering if you'd like to come" Dawn said "with Drew not a chance I have some training to do" she said as she started to walk away "ok let's make a deal" Drew said earning him the attention of everyone "what kind of deal" May asked. "A pokemon battle if I win you come to park with us" he said "and if you lose" she asked "I'll leave you alone for good" he said "Your on Drew" she said.

"Alright I Drew challenge you May to a pokemon battle" Drew said "I May accept your challenge" she said. Than a robot refree went to there location and said "a match between Drew rank 323 and May rank 383 will now began this will be a one on one battle let the battle began" it said as it started filming sending this through all the t.v's in the school for students that stood after school to watch. "Wow this school takes pokemon battling serious" Dawn said loud enough for Ash to hear "Well yeah we each have a ranking let's you know what student has beaten who and what there record is" he said "plus in special matches you can challenge someone for there ranking if the challenger wins the battle they the ranking of that student" he added. "So this match isn't for ranking" Dawn asked "no because Drew challenged May for a friendly match this means no one will lose a rank but will get a win added to there record" he said to her which got her amazed.

Now students went to the field to see this battle up close because it's been since june they last seen a battle. Even juniors and seniors came to watch this battle even if it was between two freshmen they wanted to see what they got.

Now that it was all set-up they started the battle "Come on out Blaziken" May said throwing the ball into the air and opened up to release her Blaziken who came out ready for battle. "Alright come on out Absol" Drew said releasing his Absol "these kids sure do got strong pokemon" Ash heard a junior say from behind him. "Blaziken use flamethrower" May said "Absol use shadowball to counter" Drew said Blaziken released it's flamethrower and Absol shot it's shadowball to it and both attacks collide "now Blaziken jump into the so you can spot Absol behind that cloud of smoke" she said. Blaziken did just that but to it's surprise Absol was already there "what no way" she said shocked "I knew you would do that" he said confident in himself "Absol use iron tail" "Blaziken dodge it" but it was to late Absol hit her Blaziken in the head and caused it to hit the ground hard. "Blaziken get up" she said Blaziken stood up as rubbed off that last attack "that Blaziken is as strong as ever May" Drew said to her "Your Absol is as quick as ever" she said smiling. "Blaziken flamethrower" she said "Absol shadow ball" once again both attacks collided and a cloud of smoke with it "Absol jump in the air" he said and once up there Blaziken wasn't up there "What where's Blaziken" he said shocked "now Blaziken sky uppercut" May said. Her Blaziken came out of the smoke and hit Absol with a sky uppercut "Wow" everyone around said "Nice work May plus it's a fight move so you did some damage to Absol but now let's end this' Drew said "Absol hyper beam" "Blaziken overheat" "Full power" they power shouted and the attacks collide creating a clould smoke bigger than the last "Blaziken into the smoke and get ready to use blaze kick" she said and it went into it to so i can surprise Drew's Absol "As if since after hyper beam is use absol can't move but they give it time to charge for the next attack" he said.

"What does he mean Ash" Dawn asked him "Just watch" he said with a smile "now Absol use razor wind" he said and with it his Absol used razor wind to blow away the "no way" May said shocked. "Go for it anyways Blaziken blaze kick" "Absol shadow claw" both attacks collide causing both pokemon to be pushed away "Absol use iron tail" his pokemon went into the air and went down using iron tail "Meet it half way Blazikena use sky uppercut" Blaziken used sky uppercut to collide with iron tail causing both pokemon to crash down and a cloud of smoke appear above them. "Come on Absol get up" "You two Blaziken you can do it" both pokemon were able to get up "Alright you two are awesome" "best battle ever" kids around them shouted but what happened next shocked everyone.

**Another cliffhanger but I hope you enjoyed this chapter Ash and Dawn got alot closer to one another. A good battle to start off the school year and next chapter find out who is the victor will it be Drew or May. Until Thursday everyone leave reviews thanks bye**


End file.
